Caged memories and feelings,
by sculby563
Summary: The long waited sequel to Caged heart and learning trust. Danny is back in the clutches of Freakshow. Vlad and Skulker search endlessly to find him. He is right under their noses. Can they find him in time? Will he be the same? Are there others who want to experiment on him? Will Kydo see what has become of the boy he condemned? Theses and many more will be answered.
1. No recollection and cold showers

Authors Note: I will be updating my stories. I have re-read them and know i can write them better. I am debating whether or not to keep the old versions and post the new ones or just get rid of the old ones and keep the new ones. but on with the Sequel to Caged heart and learning trust.

Freakshow smiled down at the boy in his arms. He felt the boy's tail wrap around his waist. He let his finger run through the boy's hair, feeling how greasy it felt he wiped his hand on his pant leg. Staring at the boy and imaging all the things he wanted to do o the boy. He could now since he had him back.

*Things just got interesting.* Freakshow gently squeezed the boy. Settling the boy into bed,he saw the boy curl into the war spot that he just left. He was getting dressed and he made his way to the circus grounds. Walking around he saw kids running to and fro. Screams of delight and terror rang through the air. He ruffled children's hair as they ran passed. They mostly glared at the man and continue on their way. Muttering under their breath, what a creep he was.

"So, Freakshow hows your toy doing?" Jason snuck up behind the man, causing him to jump. He loved doing that to his employer.

"Gahh!" Freakshow jumped whirling around, "How man times must I tell you not to do that?!" He yelled clutching his core and glaring at Jason.

"More times than I can remember? What can I call you besides Freakshow, it's getting annoying and predictable." Jason floated infant of the ring master.

"If you must something, call me Isak. The boy is doing fine. I am letting him rest, then we will have some fun." Isak replied, thinking of the many ways to have fun with the boy.

"Sure, Isak." Jason chuckled, floating off to terrorize some of the guests.

Isak made his rounds, checking on the animals and other mundane things. He trusted his minions to run things smoothly, if not hell would be paid. Walking to his sleeping quarters, he heard some whispers and taunting. Standing outside he heard a two males and a female along with a whimpering neko.

"See, it's the freak last is to easy isn't, Paulina? Kwan?" A familiar voice rang out.

"I just can't believe this thing really exists, Dash. I was really thinking it was the trick of the light or something." Paulina said, trying to touch the boy, "Hey! Don't try to scratch me you freak." She screeched, kicking the boy int he ribs.

"Guys, lets go before Freakshow comes back. We shouldn't be here!" Kwan hissed, not liking how his friends were trading the thing,

"Pl-please, leave m-me al-alone." Danny pleaded curling into a ball, trying to curl his tail but, screeched when Paulina stomped on it.

"What do you three think you are doing?Didn't I say I would press charges if you three were ever found where you're not supposed to be?!" Isak slammed the door open, scaring all four occupants to jump. He looked at the three standing and the one trying to gently pull his trapped tail out, "REALSE HIM!" He hollered.

Paulina jumped, releasing the boy who scrambled to his master. Dash glared at the boy. Paulina and Kwan both shaking at being caught.

"Well!?" He glared at them. All three teens ran passed Isak, "You three are banned!" He screeched, causing some passerby's to look, "Come now, precious. Lets get you cleaned up and ready for some fun." Isak put his hand on Danny's back. He lead him to the showers, pushing him into the stall, had Danny strip.

"M-master?" Danny asked, not understanding why his Master was watching him.

"I just want to make sure my precious is all squeaky clean." He smirked, turning on the water ice cold and kept shoving the boy underneath.

Danny tried to get out but he kept being pushed back. He tried to scram but, the cold hitting his body wouldn't allow it.

"STAY IN THERE! Wash up!" Isak snapped at him, a dark smile graced his face.

Danny stayed in there and washed as best as he could. He grabbed some soap and lathered his body and hair up. Waiting till the water ran clean, kept rubbing his hair, He stayed in till he was shivering and looked quite pathetic. Isak looked at the boy, his lips getting a light blue tint. Isak getting the boy as cleaned as he could.

"Good precious. Now you can come out." Isak cooed. He handed the boy his cloak and told him to make sure he was completely covered or else. They walked out, not noticing Dash, glaring at them.

"Guys in white, yea i think I found something of interest at Circus Gothica."

Here is the first chapter in Caged memories and feelings, a sequel to Cadged Heart and learning trust. I know this is the long awaited sequel. I really want this to be a great sequel and lost interest in Danny Phantom stories, I am back.


	2. Hypnotism and sweet lies

Both Danny and Isak began to make their way back. Danny pulled the cloak tighter against his frame. His tail wrapped snuggly against waist. He kept getting a feeling that he shouldn't be here, be near his master. It didn't feel right, something was missing. The more he tried to think, his head began to hurt. A little ache began to bloom, he kept rubbing at his head. Isak noticed the small movement.

"Boy! Why do you keep doing that?" He asked trying to keep from yelling.

"Just thinking… Sorry." Danny replied trying to push those feeling aside.

"Thinking? Thinking about what?" Isak curiosity peaked, *He better not be thinking about that Vlad Masters!* He growled

"Something just doesn't seem right is all." He kept his head bowed, not wanting to the anger in his masters face.

"Don't worry, all is well. Lets get you back to bed and off to sleep." Isak briskly made it to his housing.

Getting the boy into bed, he made his way to the staff. He came back to the boy and rearranged him. Danny sat in front of him, with his back to Isak's chest. Danny snuggled a little, embracing this side of his master. Isak grabbed the staff and placed in front of the boy. Nudging his head, he waited to feel the boy relax. He felt Danny slump a little.

"Look into the orb. Watch the swirling and twirling with in. Listen to my voice, let go. You belong here with me. No one can take you a way nor will you want to leave master." Isak stroked the boy's head.

"M-master…" Danny began to ask but, words were hard to form.

"Now, tell what you were thinking about." Isak rubbed the boys neck, knowing it would further relax him.

"N-no…. P-please…." Danny begged, trying to hide his face in Isak's chest.

"No, hiding. Tell me, you'll feel better. I can't fix whats wrong if you don't tell me." He griped the back of Danny's neck; Forcing Danny to look straight at the orb.

"I-I just feel like I'm not supposed to be here. Be near you…. I feel like I should be near someone else…" Danny replied, focusing on the orb and voice.

*That blasted Plasmius! No worries, Ill just have to take the boy deeper.* Isak thought, "Look deep into the orb. Listen to my voice, forget the past. Forget feeling like you want to leave me. When you begin to think that, your chest will tighten. Fear will grip at you, your core will feel ice cold. You will come seeking me out, making sure I haven't left you." Isak smirked, feeling the boy's head dip.

"Y-yes master." Danny replied snuggling into him, "I-I;m sorry I though those things. I don't know why I did. I don't want to leave master. Ever." Danny replied, turning and burying his head in to Iskas chest. Wanting to feel better and make sure he hasn't angered his master.

"It's okay, my pet. I won't leave you." Isak stated, keeping the word within reach, "Just sleep, we have a big day ahead of us."

Danny snuggled close to Isak, while his master plotted to make sure Plasmius would never get the boy.

Meanwhile the guys in white began to assemble to get the abomination. Else where Skulker had to pry Vlad away from his computer. The loss of the boy was taking its toll on Vlad's body.


	3. Darts and Moaning

The next day began with boy curled next to Isak, who leered down at the boy. Getting up he pushed the boy away. He landed with a thud. The boy jumped up, eyes wide and round, looking a little hurt.

"Get to work!" Isak yelled, rolling over and going back to sleep.

Not wanting to anger his master, he grabbed his cloak and made his way outside. Looking around he saw trash littered the ground. He got gloves and a bag as he began to clean up. People began to come into the circus grounds, he kept his head down, and tail wrapped around his waist. Sensing he was being watched, looked up and saw the blonde boy from before. Panicking, he dropped the trash bag and ran.

Dash saw the little freak, chuckling he began to chase the boy. He waited for the Guys In White to be in place. Being a jock helped him be in shape, he watched as the oddity bob and wove within the crow. He watched as the boy looked from side to side for a way to go. He skidded to a stop, and watch the boy run into a dead end.

"Well, well, well. Look what I have here. A freak, thats lost." Dash walked into the only way out. A chain linked fence blocked his way, he whirled around at the voice.

"L-leave me alone!" Danny hissed, trying to keep his composure.

"Why would I do that?" Dash, crossed his arms.

"Good work, Civilian." Operative K, put his hand on the boys shoulder, "Now freak, you can come with us quietly or you can make this difficult." He glared at the abomination.

"I need to get back to master!" Danny hissed, carefully backing up, his back hitting the fence.

Looking back he tried to scramble up, only to feel a slight prick in his leg. Letting go, as he felt for the dart and grabbed the fence. His vision began to swim, arms and legs feeling like jello. Legs buckled, falling to the dirt on his knees. Falling forward, his hands tried to catch him. Not really noticing the Operative walk closer, tried to push up only to zapped at the base of his neck. He let a screech of pain, sharing near by birds away. He crumpled to the ground, one thought in mind master. Operative K kicked the boy onto his back and grabbed the cloak cutting it away.

"My god. You were right. Ok people lets bag this thing and get back to head quarters. I will meet you all back there I have unfinished business here." He turned around and searched for Isak. After yelling at a few of Isak's minions he found his way to Freakshows housing. He ripped open the door, scaring the ghost, "ISAK! You have been a naughty ghost! You never told me of the boy!" He growled, slamming his fist into the wall.

"B-Boy? What boy?" Isak stammered.* Fuck! Who told him about the boy and how!* He thought trying to keep his composure.

"DON'T lie to me! We got a tip from a civilian." Operative K began to walk towards the ghost, "Now tell me why you didn't tell ME?!" He yelled, spit flying onto Isak's face.

"W-well, because he's mine! I knew If I told you, you'd take him." Isak pouted, like a child.

"We would have taken him yes but, only for a few tests and then given him back. Since you didn't do that, we are keeping the boy. Now, if you ever do something like this again, I will send your ectoplasmic ass to G.W. Head quarters for experimentation!" He yelled slamming Isak into the nearest wall, "GOT IT!?"

"Y-yes." He chocked out.

"Good." Operative K let him drop and straightened his suit and walked out.

He headed back to the van, opening the door he got in and buckled up. Looking back he saw the freak tied up. Giving the signal, they began to head to base.

In Wisconsin, Vlad was looking paler and more skinny. Walker was at a loss, he tried to get his mate to eat and sleep but, was always brushed off. Having enough, stealthy came up behind him. Wrapping his arms around the man and nibbled his neck, knowing full well that was a hot spot. Vlad clutched the computer desk, to stop from falling. Trying to hold bag a moan, Skulker nibbled behind his ear.

"Vlad, come to bed. I will make it worth your wild." Skulker slipped his hand beneath the pants and gripped the mans cock.

"Sk-skulker, I-I need.. ngggg… To… f-find Dan-Daniel… Oh god." Vlad bucked his hips into the sweet torture. He felt Skulker smirk as he licked the sid of his neck.

"Take a break, we will find him. We will make it up to him." He nipped Vlad's neck, and rubbed the tip of the man's cock. Knowing he won, picked him up and placed him on the bed, "Let the fun begin." Skulker swooped in claiming that mouth.


	4. It gets worse before getting better

Skulker mothers vlad's neck, right near his ear. Knowing full well what that did to his mate. Listening to the moans and sweet cries, smirked. His hand creeping towards his prize. He ran a hand down Vlad's stomach, phasing the clothes off. Leaving silk underwear on, skittering his fingers across the flat and toned stomach; he heard a choked cry and felt Vlad buck up. Snaking his hand towards the silk covered cock, moved his hand below grasping the weeping member.

"Skulker!" Vlad yelled feeling the cool metal hand pump up and down, adding twists randomly. Vlad could feel his core burn within, hips pumping into the hand.

"Let it go, Vlad. You've been so tense, we will find the boy." Skulker lowered his voice, sending shivers down Vlad's back. Skulker continued till he felt Vlad stiffen and cry out. He felt Vlad's release over his hand, "There we go." Skulker milked his limp mate who, mewled. He looked at his mate who, fell asleep from Skulkers touch.

"N-need to fin..." Vlad tried to say but, fell asleep as Skulker cleaned him up and snuggled Vlad with his back to Skulker's chest. Both men's dreams filled with the little neko that was stolen from them and a plan to get him back.

Meanwhile, the van Daniel was still limp and tied up. He was not secured, he was bumping into things. While the van drove back to head quarters, Danny would bump in to everything and his head bounced off the floor. He tried to stay still but, that was not likely to happen.

"I can see why Isaac did not want us to find out about the boy." Operative O said, taking a quick look at the neko thing in the back. Coming up with ways they could use the boy.

"Don't get attached, these things are not pets nor can they be tamed." Operative K replied staring straight ahead, "He will be useful and that we try our gadgets on the thing." Wishing his partner would concentrate on the road and task at hand.

As the two operatives talked, Danny began to wake up. He looked around, noticing his master was gone began to thrash. He tried to disentangle himself, only to make it worse. He heard one of the operatives curse and come to the back.

"Shut up! There is no use in thrashing!" K yelled, kicking the boy, trying to stop the kid from annoying the agents.

"N-no! I-I need to get to master! Gahh!" Dang tried to get up, only to crumple my the ground. He screamed in agony. His inner core rebelling against his body. Pain was all that was registered within his body. His lungs felt like they were dunked i cold water, his limbs felt like weights were tied to them. His eyes began to glaze over and breathing came haphazardly.

"Oh for the love of!" K grabbed the boys scruff bring him to eye level, "Now, you will shut up or I will taser you!" K said shaking the boy.

"Let me go!" Danny thrashed, trying to get away and go to his master. He could not handle the painful ache in his chest.

Having enough smacking Danny, whose eyes glowed red, for a quick second, when he look at K. Operative K have seen red eyes before growled, then smirked. He knew what that Ring leader did to the boy. Chuckling loudly, caused his partner to stop and look at him.

"Turn around! We need one more thing." K yelled, tasering Danny who screeched till he was limp. He sat back in the front seat, with a big smirk. *That was a mistake Freak show, a very big mistake!*

"May I ask why?" O turned the wheel and started heading back.

"We have a staff to pick up." K grinned darkly at the knocked out boy and heading back


	5. staffs and new masters

**Hello. I am so sorry for the weird chapter. I do have 2 chapters I will post later on Friday. Once my semester ends, I will have more time to write stories. If anyone has questions about my Avenger stories, let me know. As of now they are complete. Here is the new chapter 5**

Meanwhile back at Gothica, Isaac was pacing. Trying to figure out how to get back the boy. He didn't really care for the boy but, the boy was his. A toy, something he has and wants no one else to have. Isaac is like a child, a greedy little thing. He yells in frustration and throws a lamp at the wall. Jason took that moment to appear.

"What has your undies in a twist, master?" Jason chuckled, at his master who jump.

"Don't do that! How many times have I specifically told you!" Isaac fumed.

"Where is the brat?" Jason asked, floating around looking for the kid.

"GIW took him. Now I have to figure out...wait! He will come to me on his own! Yes!" Isaac cackled, taking joy in out wittingly the GIW," For you see, the boy will not be able to stand being away from me, unless I tell him. He is under my control, I made it so if he though about trying to leave or even left he would fell paint run through his body. Can't take him away that easy you bastards!" Isaac cackled.

*Why the fuck is he my master?* "Ok, I'll take my leave." Jason backed out the room.

"Stay with the brat, zap him if you have to! Make sure he stays here!" O slammed the van door and stomped his way to Isaac's room.

He slipped through the crowd, pushing a couple of people out the way. He made his way through the the crowd, coming to Isaac's room. He didn't bother knocking, instead he slammed the door open with his boot. He almost took the door off the hinges.

"Isaac! Get out here!" O yelled, not having time to play games.

"Who the fuck... Oh it's you! What do you.. What the hell did you do to my door!" Isaac screeched, looking at the damage done to the door.

"Where is that staff! Don't try anything! Give me the staff now, tell me how to use it or else!" O marched up to the ghost, slamming him into a nearby wall.

"Gahh... O-over by my... Gac.. Bed." Isaac squirmed, trying to loosen the grip that was on his throat.

"Thank you." O dropped the ghost, who sucked in a lungful of air and rubbed his throat. O grabbed the staff and stomp back to him,"How does it work. You get one chance, lie and I will haul your ectoplasmic ass back the facility and you'll be our personal weapons target!" O was nose to nose, spit flying into Isaac's face.

"W-well, just... Make sure the victim is looking directly at the orb.. Talk softly and say your relaxing or listen to my voice... Something like that... Give it a few minutes, turn there head towards you, if you see all red they are yours to command." Isaac told never taking his eyes off O.

"This better work or I will becoming back and it won't be pleasant." O growled slamming the door shut, causing said door to fall.

"God damn it!" Isaac screeched, looking at his destroyed door.

O was walking back, with a smirk on his face. The staff behind his back. Many people and ghost got out of his way. Making his way to the van, opened the back. He saw the boy still laying on his side, he kicked the boy on to his back. He heard the boy weakly hiss, dangling the orb in front of the boy.

"Look into the orb, listen to only my voice. You will obey me and only me. Everything before me, does not matter. I am your master, you will do as I say." He made sure the orb was right in front of the boys face.

"N-no..." Danny weakly tried to avert his eyes.

"K! Get back here!" K growled, getting frustrated.

K got in the back, grabbing the boys head and forcing him to look.

"You will obey! No questions asked!" O yelled, he waited till he got a quiet yes from the boy, "Good, now sleep!" O yelled, stepping out of the van and got in the passenger seat. K got in the drivers seat and head to base.


	6. Tiny cells and old beings

Danny fell asleep, lightly bumping into things. O and K contemplated what their next move should be. So many possibilities to choose from;Weapons tester, slave or even an experiment. Coming up to the GIW HQ, parking and dragging the boy to his "new home". They walked down a long white corridor, other ghosts and abominations filled the an empty cell tossed the boy in, still tied.

"Now, don't go anywhere. Have a pleasant stay." Agent K laughed at the crumpled form, shutting the small prison with a loud clang.

"So, when do you want to start on the boy?" Agent O asked, walking along side his partner.

"In the morning." Agent K replied, a toothy grin showing on his face.

Meanwhile back at Wisconsin, Vlad snuggled against something metallic. Hearing a chuckle, peaked an eye open and glared at his mate who made him fall asleep.

"Really, Skulker?I don't have time to sleep, that boy is ours and we need him, just as much as he needs us. We need to find the boy. Who knows what shape he is in. We don't have time to waste!" He growled getting out of bed and pacing, trying to control his anger.

"Vlad, do you think the boy would want to see you tuning yourself ragged? No. He would want you to take care of yourself. We will get the boy back. After that, we will show him what he means to us. We will look for him together." Skulker got up and gathered his mate, hugging him from behind,"Let's get you something get you something to eat and then we will find him." He carried Vlad, who was wiggling, Vlad was thrown over his shoulder. He squeaked when a hand smack and then caressed his ass.

"Skulker!" Vlad squawked, only to hear a filthy chuckle.

"Yes, Vlad?" Skulker asked innocently, not stopping the hand groping the ass.

"Put me down!" Vlad yelled but then, getting an evil idea. He began to nipped and lick at the metal neck. He felt Skulker falter a bit. Chuckling he continued, trying to see how far he could take this.

"Vlad, you don't stop I'm not responsible for what happens next." Skulker growled out, trying to get his libido under control, "You need food.. Ooooo..." Skulker groaned, sliding down the wall. His grip loosen, giving Vlad time to give one more nip and walk away, his hips swaying in triumphant glee..

"Bye." Vlad walked quickly to the kitchen, smirking at the little payback he gave, leaving a pissed off and horny Skulker.

Heading down stairs he saw someone he has never seen before.

"Butter cookies! Who the hell are you?!" Vlad yelled transforming into to Plasmius.

"Vlad, what's wrong... You! What the hell are you doing here!" Skulker growled at the new comer, focusing a gun on the intruder.


	7. Friends and Flash Backs

"Kydo! What in all of ghost world are you doing here!?" Skulker stalked forward, putting himself in front of Vlad, trying to hold his anger in.

"Well, I was looking a for human/cat hybrid... I think his name was Danny?" Kydo floated above the floor, hand under his chin in a thinking pose. Not really paying attention to how bad his presence there was.

"How do you know of Daniel!?" Vlad yelled, side stepping Skulker to be in front of the new ghost. Trying to get his emotions under control, trying to block out the memory of losing his little badger. Letting the memory take over, as Skulker and Kydo argue.

FLASH BACK

*Why need the boy? He is useless. A freak. He will only bring you down. Let the boy go. For get him.* A voice hissed inside Vlad's head. He gripped his hair, shaking his head.

"Vlad? Vlad get a hold of yourself," Skulker shook Vlad,"Leave the whelp alone!" Skulker turning to see Danny with a dazed look.

"Now why would I do that!" Jason spat out, his eye trained on the gun coming form Skulker's wrist.

"Danny, look at me," Skulker trained a gun on Jason and walked to the boy," We didn't mean to hurt you. We were joking. I like having you around, I'm glad you bumped into me. I'm glad we saved you from that blonde Neanderthal." He caressed the side of the boys face.

*Gotta get the brat out of here!* Jason panicked a bit. Grabbing the staff, swinging the end of the staff over Skulkers head and grabbing the dazed boy, he order the puppet to sleep he flew off.

Flying high and fast, he contemplated why anyone would want this boy. Shifting the boy, he felt the tail wrap around his arm.

*What the! Freak show owes me big!* Jason grumbled, picking up speed.

With Skulker, he kept shaking Vlad. Vlad was having an inner battle, trying to get that voice out. Skulker grabbed Vlad's face with both hands and smashed his lips against Vlad's. Looking in to his eyes, he saw the red haze begun to clear. He disconnected their lips, allowing Vlad to ask questions.

"Skulker, not that I don't mind you kissing me but, where's Daniel?" Vlad looked around the clearing, hoping to him.

"Vlad, that ghost took him." Skulker pulled him towards his chest and rubbed circles on his back.

"We need to go get him! No one steals whats ours!" Vlad yelled, struggling to get out of Skulkers hold.

"We will, believe me, we will. We will make who ever took him pay." Skulker vowed

End Of Flash Back

Vlad sank to the ground, lost in memory. Body shaking, tears gathering in his eyes, his arms wrapped around his middle and mumbling "Sorry" or "I failed". Skulker and Kydo both arguing, not paying attention to the distresses halfa. Vlad let out a gut wrenching whimper, just wanting his badger back. He felt a metal hand under his chin, that hand guiding his head to look into the face of Skulker. Skulker was kneeling in front of Vlad.

"Vlad? Come here," Skulker held his arms open, waiting for Vlad and Vlad launched at him. Clinging to skulker, fearing he too, will be taken away, "Hey, come now. I am not going any where. We will get the little whelp back, make sure he knows we love him and make those who hurt him pay for what they did." Skulker rubbing Vlad's back, "So Kydo, how do you know the boy?" Skulker glared at the Kitsune.

"Well, I made him. His parents no not what they do, and will destroy there family and lives." He replied, "So where is he?" He got up and went to search for the boy.

"He's not here! Why would do that to some one, especially Daniel!?" Vlad cried out, burring his face into Skulker chest.

"What do you mean not here? That's what I last heard. The boy was here. If he's not here, where is he? I need to speak with the boy." Kydo said, getting up and pacing letting the gravity of the situation finally sink in.

"Well, you know what happened!? His parents,"Vlad spat," Sold him to someone named Ring master! He was beat and starved. Ring Master abused him! That cretin made tat boy afraid of his own shadow! He was afraid to tell us when he was hurt. He is afraid of being in the way and is very sensitive! No one should ever feel that way! After we took him, he started opening up. We made a joke he took it the wrong way and then fled. Ringmaster had his lackey come and take him!" Vlad yelled getting louder and louder, tears sliding down his face. Vlad stood up, from Skulker's lap and poked Kydo in the chest with every word.

"What?! No! That was not supposed to happen! They are supposed to accept him." Kyodo sank to the floor, the overwhelming guilt building inside," Let me help get him back." He asks, wanting to fix this whole mess.

"No! You've done enough damage! You can't go round changing people into halfas! This is why!" Skulker bellows, before Vlad could say anything, "You may have wanted to teach his piss poor excuse of parents a lesson but, you damed that boy to a life of hell!"

"Skulker, as much as we don't like it, we need his help," Vlad looked back at Skulker, turning his attention back to Kydo, "When we get the boy back you are going to explain everything to him! You ever hurt him like that again and I. .YOU!" Vlad hissed as he nose to nose with the Kydo.

Kydo for once just nodded profusely and stayed quiet.


	8. Nothing but pain and a plan

Vlad glared at the Kitsune, tears slding down his face. Not caring if the tears streamed down his face, all he wanted was ofr his little badger to come back to him. He wanted to show the boy how much he meant to them.

"I will explain everything. He deserves that, if i could take everythging back I would. I will be giving his parents, a visit." Kydo vowed, seething with anger and selfloathing.

"I will start asking around and see if anyone has seen the whelp." Skulker got up from the floor, needing to do something. Wanting to get away from kydo, trying not to out right kill the Kitsune.

Pain radiated through his body. Burns littered his body, scars along his arms, no spot on his body was left untouched. He huddled against te pristine white wall, a blanket wrapped aroud him trying to conserve heat. His cell opend, peaking out form his little fort and he tried to huddle closer to the wall, trying to burry into it. He was grabbed by the scuff of his shirt and dragged out. His clothes, thread barren, hidding his skeleton like body. He was thrown in to the room. Weapons and tools lined the wall, vials lined the shelves and computers and monitors were all gathered around an examination table.

"Get on the table!" Agent K yelled, going over to the computer and setting the program to the abominations calculations.

Danny slowly got up, limping over to the table, another agent grabbed Danny and slammed him on the table. The agent growled that he was being to slow, danny winced as his back landed on the table. Straps went around his ankles, wrists and stomach. A bit was jammed into his mouth, a scoupel was pressed into his chest, swiping down made an incision. Blood began to seep out, the boy thrashing and wiggling to get away from the pain. Measurements and pieces of him were cut away.

"Hmmm, lets go a little deeper and see what makes you tick." Agent K took the scalpel from the agent that drew the line on the boy.

Agent K cut an inch or two deeper, getting clamps to clamp the loose skin. Grabbing a drimmel tool got a cutting blade and cut a piece of his rib, placing the bone onto a tray. Danny screams, thrashing his head back and forth. Heart racing, adrenaline pumping. The room began to feel slightly colder.

Author's Note: I am going to finish this story before the end of the year, which is saturday at midnight. That means more chapters till this is done. Or should I just make one BIG LONG chapter till the story is done? Let me know what yall want I will be working on the next chapter if you want chapters or one long ending chapter to end all chapters.


	9. Escaping and revenge

As the computers began to malfunction, the agents left the boys side to investigate. Ice began to cover the boys body, reaching the floor. Danny still thrashed, the ice making the straps weak broke. Instead of the small, scared, blue eyed, pale skin teen; in its place stood a six foot, blue skinned, flaming white haired, blood red eyes and muscular teen. Danny had retreated so far in his head, the ghost side that lay dormant took over.

"Get back on the table!" Agent K yelled, holding an ecto gun aimed at the thing.

"No, I don't think I will." Danny replied in a deeper tone, throwing an ecto pulse at the computers and agents. Danny floated above the floor, daring any of the agents to move.

"You will be hunted if you leave! I suggested you stand the fuck down and get back on the damn table!" Agent K bellowed about to fire.

"What can you do with your little toys?" Danny cocked his head to the side, waiting to see what happens.

Agent K fired, Danny dodged and returned fire. The ball hit K dead center throwing him into the wall, denting it. Danny glared, readying an ecto ball and blasting the computer to bits. Slamming his fist into the ground the of GIW's HQ, the building shook and some pieces fell. Knowing that's his Que got out. He floated above the facility, sneering at what happened to himself flew off.

Skulker got some in tell on where the boy was last seen. He made his way to the Circus Gothica, glaring at anyone who tried to come near him. Skulker grabbed a near by employee, demanding to know where Freak Show is. With a shaking hand the poor ghost pointed in the right direction, dropping the useless informant marched. He knew which sleeping arrangement was the ringmasters. Feet stomping he kicked in what was left of the door, making the sickly grey ghost jump.

"What are you doing here!? Your not allowed back here!" Isak yelled, trying to grab his staff before realizing he didn't have it anymore.

"Where is the WHELP!" Skulker grabbed Isak, slamming him against the wall, "I am only going to ask this once . !" Skulker bellowed, rattling the Ring master.

"What boy?" Isak replied, trying to get loose.

"The one that was here, hard to miss. He had ears and a tail!" Skulker leaned in growling, loosing patience, "I will end you! All you need to destroy you is destroy your core." Skulker put his hand over the ghosts core, digging his metal fingers into the skin. Both ghosts looking down to see green blood trickling down.

"GAHH! Ge-get off me!" Isak cried out, flailing.

"Tell me where th boy is and I won't kill you!" Skulker kept digging deeper, the blood continuing to flow freely. Itching to reach in pull the core from this cretin.

"Th-the... Guy's..i-in... wh-whi-white! AHHH" Isak mewled out, scratching at the arm.

"WHAT! Do you realize what they do! I should kill you where you stand! I will let that honor go to Plasmius!" Skulker slammed Isak hard into the wall, splintering the wood.

Isak sank to te floor, clutching at his core covered chest. Skulker flew off, disgusted that a ghost would sell out his own kind. Not getting a good feeling, he flew fast back to Vlad.

Danny flew around trying to find those who hurt his other half. He may not like his sniveling other half but, without him there would be no him. Finding a clearing, landed and sitting against a tree in a well treed area. Going into a light sleep, went to confront his other half.

"Okay, where the hell are you, you brat?" Danny yelled, trying to look for himslef. Looking around, he found himself in a mansion that looked vaguely famillar, "Really? Masters place?" Danny sneered, keeping an ear out for the boy.

Walking down the hall, he heard whimpering. Knowing he found the other half made his way. Opening the door, he found himslef in the bedroom.

"The bedroom! Come on!" Danny yelled, hearing a cry and thud, made his way over to the bed. Easily flping it over, found the cat hybrid curled under it.

"W-who..a-a-a are you?" cat Danny asked, scrambing away hitting the wall.

"I'm you kid." Danny sat down, legs crossed.

"What?" Cat danny replied.

"You" Danny pointed to the cat half, "and I" he pointed to himself,"Are part of the same body... Even though I wish we weren't" he grumbled.

"So I am Danny and you are also Danny?" Cat danny sat up, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, unfortunetly yes... I really hate the name Danny... Call me Dan." He glared at Danny.

"How do I get out of here?" Danny looked around, "Where did you come from?"

"You stay in here. I came from your subcononscious. I guess you couldn;t handle what those guy were doing and retreated inside you mind." He got up, "Good chatting with you. Have fun being stuck in here." Dan yelled walking out the door and waking up, "I will keep you safe. I just have to deal with those who harmed us." Dan stretched, flying off to find a portal to make a plan of attack.

Skulker made his way to GIW HQ, stopping short to see some of the damage the building was in. Cracks littered the outside, windows broken, half of the building covered in ice.

*Who could ahve done that? No way the whelp could. He doesn't have powers... Does he?* Skulker crepped closer, he heard an agent yelling.

"Find him! Use force if need be! Bring back alive!" Agent K yelled, jostling his arm that was in a sling, "You thought what we did to you was torture, once I get my hands on you cat boy, you'll wish you never were born." K yelled out, scarring some birds.

"It was you!" Skulker dove, snatching the human up and flying off to an open field, "You took him!" Skulker grabed the agent around the throat, letting the agent dangle,"Where is he now!?" Skulker shook him.

"Why should I tell you?" K choked out.

"If you thnk what you did was torture you haven not seen torture!" Skulekr growed out, "Now tell me where is the boy!" Skulker yelled getting nose to nose with te human.

"No." K replied, trying to loosen Skulker's grip.

"Wrong answer!" Skulker hissed, letting go. Watching the human plumet. K yelling at the top of his lungs, chocked as he was mer inches gorm the ground.

"Want to try that again?" Skulker floated back up, "One more time. My patience is wearing thin." Skulker glared, darring the human to try him, Skulker also loosend his grip.

"H-he.. escaped! He wa-was di-diffrent..." K replied, not wanting to be dropped.

"Of course he is dirrent! He has cat ears!" Skulker shouted.

"Besides that! He was light blue, flaming hair, blood red eys and a deeper vocie with muscle!" K flailed about.

"Good. See, was that so hard?" Skulker replied, sickly sweet. Skulker flew back to GIW HQ and planted K on the pole at the top of the building. He was hanging by the scruff of his neck, "Don't move to much Human. Its a long way down." Skulker laughed darkly, flying off.

Dan flew around the town, trying to look for his tormentors. First he wanted to get revenge on the fat man and skinny chick. Then he was going to go after his "master", and then finally Vlad and his mate, the metal thing. Lost in thought, he was hit with an ecot gun in the shoulder. grunting, he turned. Grinning evily, floated near the woman in question.

"Hello mother." He smiled sweetly.

"I don't have a son!" She yelled, "You took my babt away!" She cried, firing another shot.

"Maddie!" The fat one yelled, jogging towards them.

"Oh look who decided to join in. Hello Father." Dan cocked his head to the side, sneering at him.

"Don't call me father, spook!" Fat one yelled.

"Jack ready the net!" Maddie yelled, eyes trained on the mosnter before her.

"You got it baby!" Jack pulled out the fenton net.

"You do that, Dad." Dan steping infront of Maddie, "Can you do anything right?" Dan taunted, seeing the fat one getting angrier and angrier.

"Watch this!" Jack yelled firing the net, dan dodged firing a ghost ray that hit Jack dead center. The net hitting nad tangling Maddie.

"Really! Oh my god! you two are so useless!" Dan laughed darkly, clutching his sides. He saw jack trying to get up, looking at maddie who was geting tangled in the net, "This is your one and only warning come after me again and I WILL END YOU!" Dan wnet over, grabed Maddie and flung her into Jack. Both laid in a hep, "On to Master."


	10. Release and New events

Dan floated above the trees and off to find his master. Flying in a random direction, he found some goths. Going invisible he followed them, luckily they were going to Circus Gothica.

*God, this place sucks. Why do these being want to be here? Now where is dear old Master?* Dan turned visible, causing a few patrons to scream and run. Walking around, getting a few raised eyebrows and high fives finally came upon a a set of train cars.

Taking a wild guess, went over to the one car with the busted door. Shoving whats left of the door aside heard a yell.

"Cone on!" Isak yelled, turning around glaring at the person who dared to destroy his door further.

"Hello master." Dan sneered, looking around the room.

"Who are you?" Isak demanded stomping up to Dan.

"Oh you don't remember me, master?" Dan cocked his head to the side with a pout,"How about a sniveling, boy with ears and a tail? Does that ring a bell MASTER!" Dan roared, shaking the room.

"Precious?" Isak's eye widen.

"VLAD! We havea problem!" Skulker yelled racing into the house, "VLAD!" Skulker yelled, finding the man in question in the kitchen.

"Skulker whats wrong?" Vlad asked, cleaning his hands off.

"Freakshow had the boy..." Skulker began but, was interrupted by Vlad.

"WHAT! I am going to obliterate him!" Vlad screeched, pink plasma glowing in hist fist.

"Vlad! Let me finish! Freakshow then handed the whelp over to GIW! The GIW!I know ghosts sometimes don't like other ghosts but, you don't hand over your fellow ghosts to the GIW!" Skulker slammed his fist into the wall.

"Who are the GIW?" Kydo asked, not liking how intense everything got.

"The GIW" Vlad spat,"Take ghosts and experiment on them. The ghosts that are taken are never the same. Those humans, want to see what makes us tick. they think we can't feel any emotions. They think we are monsters bent on destruction. All we want is to live, in a sense. We don't want to hurt anyone. Well most of don't." Vlad ranted, chopping and stirring various pots and pans.

"It gets worse, they GIW experimented on the boy and half of their HQ is covered in ICE and the other half well is caked, glass littered the ground... You get the picture." Skulker stated, trying to calm down.

"WHAT! ICE? I didn't think he could do that..." Vlad began but, was interrupted by the news.

"This jsut in... A ghost attacked the Fentons. He is described to have blue pale skin, flaming white hair, blood red eyes, muscular and at least six feet." the news anchor read off the prompt.

"We tried to apprehend the ghost. I shot it and it screamed in pain. Which is ridiculous since ghosts feel nothing. They are nothing but monsters and soulless things. It tried to call me mother, I have no son!" Maddie yelled, a bandage wrapped around her head, with bruises.

"Then it had the nerve to attack us. It was going to attack the city!" Jack piped in, sporting some cuts and bruises.

"That can't be Daniel." Vlad shocked, dropping the knife he was holding,"We have to find him!" Vlad transformed, flying off to Circus Gothica.

"Vlad, Wait!" Skulker raced after his mate.

"Now you remember. Good." Dan cracked his knuckles, walking around Isak so the other ghost had his back to the door..

"Where is he? Bring him here now!" Isak demanded, stomping his foot.

"Somewhere where no one can hurt him." Dan swung his fist back and hitting Isak in the face, through what was left of the door, "I'm going to have fun." Dan walked through, stalking after freakshow.

"Vlad! How do you know where the whelp will be?" Skulker paced next to Vlad.

"I have a feeling. If what you described is true, not that I am doubting you, it sounds like revenge is what the boy is aiming at. If the segment on his parents were to go by anything, he is going after those who did him wrong." Vlad looked at skulker.

"I don't think I will. No one, not you or anyone else is going to hurt him!" Dan screeched, causing everyone to bend to the ground and cover their ears.

"GAHHH!" Isak yelled, trying in vain to block out the sound, getting a boot to the chest.

"I will show you true pain!" Dan grabbed the front of Isak's shirt and flung him hard into a near by booth, "You think you know what torment is, what pain and fear feel like? Ohoooo no, I know what fear and real pain feel like. Let me show YOU!" Dan screeched, digging his feet into the ground. Near by patrons fled, scrambling to either hide or run far away.

"Vlad i think your right." Skulker pointed to where a screeching sound came from.

"Little badger?" Vlad stopped, staring at what become of their little badger.

Vlad flew closer, gauging the situation. Seeing the boy beat on the ring master. Hearing pained yelps and cries, waiting a bit before stepping in.

"Daniel? Little badger?" Vlad asked cautiously.

"Oh good, now I won't have to find you!" Dan turned, smirking with a fang showing, "Your next on my list."

"What? Why?" Vlad asked, not liking where this was going.

"Why? really? If you had not been jerking around with his feelings for you I would not have been in this situation! I would have been happily living with you! I would be safe!" Dan turned fully towards Vlad, "And you! Skulker, if you didn't want Danny you should have said so. I am sick and tired of people hurting Danny and in turn hurting me!" Raged filled Dan.

"I never hurt.." Vlad began taking a step forward with an outstretched arm.

"No? You said we can always send the boy back! He was already fragile! He trusted you! I trusted you! You two were his world, he was beginning to trust both of and you said that!" Dan yelled, tears forming at his eyes, "GAH! No Danny!" Dan yelled clutching his head.

*Need my precious! Wait! I know! That dream ghost catcher those ghost hunter threw out* Isak thought, crawling to his train cars. Going into the back of the last car, behind some crates was the ghost dream catcher. Grabbing it, he ran back swinging the dream catch over Dan. Hearing a cry, saw both Dan and Danny fall to the ground. Dropping the ghost item scooped Danny up and ran.

"NO!" Dan staggered to stand, "You will not hurt him!" Dan slumped to the ground.

"Daniel!" Vlad yelled, racing after Isak, "FREAKSHOW! Release the boy!" Vlad sent a clone which stood in front of him.

"NO! He is mine!" Isak cried out, pulling the unconscious boy closer.

"NO! He is his own person!" Dan yelled, staggering towards the group,"Don't TOUCH ME!" Dan yelled at Skulker.

"Huh? Wha?" Danny lifted his head, looking around, "Dan? Wha... How.. GAHH!" Danny yelled looking behind him,"Let me GO. DAN!" Danny flailed and yelled, biting Isak.

"Yeouch!" Isak cried out in pain, dropping the boy who ran towards Dan, "Precious! Get back here! NOW!" Isak growled out.

"Oof.." Dan felt Danny run into him and clinging to him, "Hey! Brat! Let go." Dan held the boy closer,"What did you DO!" Dan yelled, feeling the boy shiver.

"I wanted my precious back and since you said you were him... I took a chance?" Isak began to state but, looked at the murderous glances in his direction.

"Little badger?" Vlad asked, "is that you?"

Danny clung closer to Dan, tears leaking out at the memory of what Vlad said. His tail wrapped around his leg. A hand rubbing his back, he looked up and saw Dan glaring at the three other ghosts.

"Precious, come here!" Isak pointed.

"N-No!" Danny cried out, peeking at his former master.

"I will not say this again, GET. !" Isak shouted, only to get a blast from Dan; which sent him flying backwards into a chain link fence.

"Whelp?" Skulker stood next to Vlad.

"No! You don't get that right to talk to him! You two have hurt him enough!" Dan scooped up his other half.

"Please! We never meant to hurt him, what I said was meant as a joke. We love Daniel!" Vlad cried out.

"Th-then wh-why did yo-you say those things?" Danny turned to stare both at Skulker and Vlad. "Words like that hurt. I was already scared of ruining your relationship. I was just starting to learn to trust anyone and you go saying things like that!" Danny cried out, ice gathering around him.

"Whelp... Danny, I.. We both are sorry. We were joking around, we really do want you." Skulker stepped forward, trying to calm the young hybrid down, "We should have never said those things."

"Why should we believe you! Your just like the rest!" Dan bellowed, putting Danny behind him. Hearing a thud, Dan turned around to see Danny in a heap on the ground, "Danny!" Dan scooped him up.

"Come with us. We can treat him." Vlad offered, "I promise nothing will happen to him." Vlad held his hands in a surrender pose.

"If you hurt him anymore, I WILL END BOTH OF YOU!" Dan growled out, eyes glowing.

They set off, Dan holding the boy close. Vlad and Skulker a little behind, not wanting to upset the ghost any further. Getting to the mansion, Vlad and Skulker lead the boy to the med bay.

"Place Daniel on the bed. Next we are going to hook him up to some monitors to monitor his vitals." Vlad began to tell Dan as he placed the pads on the body.

"Those won't hurt him?" Dan stated, looking skeptically at the pads.

"No, they will merely tell us how the boy is doing. How are you doing?" Vlad turned to look at Dan.

"What do you mean?" Dan eyed Vlad wearily.

"I mean my boy, are you fine? Tired? Peckish?" Vlad leaned against the computer counter.

"I'm fin..." Dan began to state before slumping to the ground, putting a hand to his head.

"I think that answers your question, Vlad." Skulker, grabbed Dan's arm and put him on a near by bed, "STAY!" Skulker pointed to the bed.

"I am not a child." Dan grumbled.

"Daniel will worry about you if he wakes up and sees you like this. We know you want to protect him. You also need to help yourself. Let us show you we care about Daniel and you." Vlad pleaded his case, getting a nod along with a look that said you mess up once ad we are gone. Dan relaxed, feeling the turn of events hit him. Falling a sleep with the sound of Daniel breathing and the computers and other machines lulling to sleep.

"God what a mess." Vlad rubbed the bridge of his nose.

""Look at it this way, we got him back. Still doesn't explain how there are now two of them." Skulker wrapped his arms around Vlad.

"No not two Daniels, there will only be one Daniel and Dan is here to stay as well. I want to knnow how Dan came to be in the first place." Vlad leaned into skulker.

"He did take care of the boy. I doubt if we tell Dan to leave, he will. Also take in to count Daniel with hava fit." Skulker looked towards the tow beds, "Also, its not like you don;t have the space, either.".

"True. They both are staying. I will not loss them." Vlad said, leaving no room for questions.

Danny whimpered, tossing and turning. Causing the monitors to act crazy, Vlad and skulker both went to the boy's bed. Running fingers through the hair, taking in account the damage to the cat ears. Whispering words of safety and promises. Danny's tail latched on to Skulkers wrist, while Danny snuck his hand into Vlad's. Both males looked down at the boy, both extremely lucky to have him back and being given to the opportunity to show the boy how much he means to them.

"He really cares for the both of you. Don't know why." Dan stated scarring them both,chuckling ghost.

"Yes, actually." Dan said smugly.

"How did you come to be, exactly?" Skulker butted in, wanting to know.

"After being there for a few months, Danny slowly started to retreat inside his mind. Which by the way looked like your place. I actually found him hiding under your bed." Dan pointedly stated, "The pain of the experiments and abuse was beginning to be to much. He sought out a safe place. I guess I came to be and took over, vowing to hurt those who had hurt him."

"Well, I am glad he had someone to look out for him." Vlad stated, "Lets get you some food, I doubt you'll want to leave Daniel alone." Vlad floated through the ceiling, to get food.

Kydo was lost in thought, looking down at the counter. Not noticing Vlad had either left nor had returned. He jumped, falling out the chair at the sounds of cupboards being opens/closed and food being prepared.

"Kyo you OK?" Vlad chuckled seeing the kitsune jump out the chair.

"What?" Kydo got up.

"I asked are you OK?" Vlad fully facing him.

"I-I don't know... I feel bad to what happened to the boy." Kydo put his head on the counter.

"Well you can apologize to him. I am making food for the both of them." Vlad went back to heating soup.

"Wait.. What? Both? There is only one Daniel." Kydo shot up, scared he had further screwed the boy.

"Just come with me and I will explain." Vlad ladled the soup into two bowls, and floated back down to the med bay area.

"Danny, let me go!" Dan grumbled but, didn't push the boy away from his lap.

"No! None of this is real!" Danny cried, fearing he was still locked in his own head.

"Danny, I promise you this is real. We are out of the GIW's , little help?" Dan shot a glare at the mech.

"Danny, look at me, please?" Skulker knelt to where the boy could see him, "If you were still locked inside your head, would you ever think up this." Skulker leaned forwards cupping the boy's cheek. Tongue gliding over lips demanding, no asking, for entrance. Danny moaned releasing Dan and latching onto Skulker.

"Don't get to touchy feely." Dan got off the table, letting the little contact between skulker and Danny go for a bit.

"This is an interesting sight to come back to." Vlad set the soup near Dan.

"Daniel?" Kydo asked, looking between the cat hybrid and the pale looking ghost.

"Who are you!?" Dan growled getting in between Danny who was nuzzling Skulker.

"I-I am kydo. I am the one responsible for turning Daniel into a Kitsune or cat hybrid ghost." Kydo replied, looking deeply ashamed.

"YOU! You are the one responsible for the shit that happened to Danny?!" Dan roared charging and hitting Kydo in the face.

"DAN! Stop! Please!" Dan heard Danny yell.

"He hurt us! He made you into a cat hybrid, one that your parents left you at a circus." Dan growled at.

"What he did was not right. I am learning to live with it. Think of it this way, if not for Kydo, in a weird way, you wouldn't be here." Danny got out of Skulkers hold and stood in front of Dan, "I am thankful to have you to protect me." Danny hugged Dan, "I am glad to be away form those who want to hurt me. I know you don't trust Vlad, Skulker or even Kydo. Don't you feel safe here?" Danny looked up to Dan.

"Well, yes but.." Dan tried to object.

"We both need to learn to trust. So far they have been nice, they are fixing us up, giving us food and places to sleep." Danny tried to reason with Dan.

"Fine," Dan grumbled and pouted, leaving Kydo clutching his nose, "Mess with Danny and I WILL OBLITERATE YOU, GOT IT!?" Dan hissed at him, getting a nod in return.

"Okay, lets eat and get some more rest." Vlad grabbed the bowls, giving one to eat boy.

Vlad and Skulker sitting on either side of Danny. Dan growled at the easy closeness that was being showed. Danny shot him a look, he went back to eating. Chatting and conversations were heard, Danny curled up against Vlad and Skulker. Dan glaring at how easily Danny was cozing up with them.

"I am sorry, I caused such trouble for you both." Kydo said looking at Dan, who was glaring right back, "I was trying to teach the boy's parents a lesson. I guess this is why I stay away from others, I only seem to bring trouble." Kydo turned and ran up stairs, leaving Dan, Danny skulker and Vlad alone.

"SHIT!" Dan flopped down on the bed, seeing a little of Danny in Kydo, "I swear that ghost is going to drive me insane." Dan got up to go after the retreating Kitsune

"I am just glad we have Danny back. Getting Dan was an added bonus." Vlad said snuggling next to Skulker with Danny in both their laps.

"Me too. I am sorry I ran off." Danny replied quietly.

"You have nothing to apologize for. We should have been more sensitive to your situation." Vlad replied, nuzzling Danny's head.

"Yea, whelp," Skulker dragged a squeaking Danny into his lap,"We should have known what your situation was like. We are the ones who need to apologize. We do really care for you." Skulker said, meaning every word.

"I am still learning to trust but, I am glad its with the both of you. It is nice to know I have people that want me to be safe, care and look out for me. I really want someone who can look past what I have my head and waist." Danny blushed, looking down.

Both Skulker and Vlad looked at each other, pinning the young hybrid to the table and peppering him with kisses, licks and bites

*Now i feel i am home* Danny thought moaning, leaning his head back exposing his neck for the two males to claim.

End!

Authors Note: Thank you for those who've stuck with this. I have a very bad case of Writers block and having not motivation for writing this or another story. I figured, once i begin writing I can crank out something that makes sense. I will being do a story requested by Vampygurl1402. It is a WalkerxDanny oneshot. I might extend it to something more or might stay a one shot. I also think I will be going through my other stories and cleaning them up, like re-write them or something. I know I will be doing that with the breakfast oneshot. It will be taken down to be worked on but a new and improved one with be up. Also, if you want a few one shots/drabbles of Dan and Kydo I might have a story or two i can come up with. Let me know... Also I think this is the LONGEST chapter I have ever written, I did want to end the story with Dan taking over and making another sequel to this story but, I like how this came to and end. Again thanks for your patience


End file.
